POR SER ELLA
by Dulce.Cecilia96
Summary: Por alguna razón teníamos que habernos encontrado aquella vez y era, para ser una vez más víctima de otra posible puntería fallida de cupido. -UA- InuxKag uds deciden si lo continuo :D
1. PROLOGO

Buenaaas (: jajajaa la verdad ya tengo un tiempo leyendo en esta seccion y me encanta Inuyasha *-* es mi anime favorito ps, y bueno hace poco, de hecho todavia estoy pasando por un momento que naaa ps solo a mi me pasan cosas como esas tengo mi cabeza llena de pensamientos y en una de de esas me levante a las 2 de la mañana porque necesitaba desahogarme y me inspire en una frasecita que lei recien espero que les guste (:.. jaja bueno sin mas disfruten x)...

* * *

><p>POR SER ELLA…<p>

Quería que sólo me bastara el hecho de pensar que ELLA y yo, nos encontramos aquella vez en aquél lugar por pura y simple casualidad; pero yo sabía perfectamente que era un descarado al disfrazar de esa manera tan cínica la realidad la cual era mucho más compleja de lo que yo quería creer y era que: Por alguna razón teníamos que habernos encontrado aquella vez y era, para ser una vez más víctima de otra posible puntería fallida de cupido.

Primeramente escuché a mi orgullo murmurar: "Es imposible", me negaba a pensar que ELLA fuera capaz de lograr hacerme sentir aquello de lo cuál durante mucho tiempo me negué a sentir.

"Es arriesgado" me dijo la experiencia. Odiaba sólo el hecho de pensar que ésta vez no sería diferente de las demás, y que volvería a perder igual que las otras veces.

Oí decir a la razón: "No tienes sentido" ¿Porqué tenia que ser tan simple y sencillamente ELLA?, supe desde un principio que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de caer en sus redes; era algo tan ilógico como yo intentando entender matemática, me era tan incoherente entender algo que tenia tanta coherencia.

Y luego tan claro y fuerte, como si se tratara de un stereo a todo volumen, escuché al corazón susurrar: "Inténtalo" y entonces entendí que:

1. Tal vez podía ser una misión imposible, pero por ser ELLA jugaría a ser Tom Cruise.

2. Que tanto como podía pensar que era arriesgado, por ser ELLA tambien pensaría en recordar aquella frase tan conocida "El que no arriesga no gana".

3. Que tal vez lo que fuera a hacer fuera la locura mas incoherente en el mundo de la razón, pero por ser ELLA me convencería de pensar que sería tan coherente como el resultado de una ecuación.

Y que aún sabiendo que me mantenía ajeno a lo que fuera a pasar en un futuro, por ser ella me importaba un cacahuete si era arriesgado, imposible o incoherente, ya que acabaría intentándolo.

* * *

><p>Jaaja bueno uds deciden si se queda como un one-shot o pasa a ser un long-fic x) jajajaa espero sus reviews byeee (K)<p> 


	2. TODO COMENZO

**POR SER ELLA**

**Capítulo 1: Todo comenzó…**

Me llevé mis manos a la cabeza y suspiré frustradamente, ya podía anticipar que mi cerebro pronto sufriría un colapso de sobre calentura. Me estrujé los ojos y bostecé sin disimulo, deseaba irme pero no podía dejarme vencer por unas estúpidas formulas ¡Que juraba las sabía! Volví a mi examen, ¿Qué tenía la matemática contra mi? Yo solamente era un chico normal, con un propósito normal, haciendo lo que cualquier estudiante normal en último de secundaria haría: Pasar todas las estúpidas materias, del último año para luego poder irse estúpidamente para el callao*. Solté un bufido y envié insultos y maldiciones dirigidas a la matemática y al viejo tacaño de Totosai que sabía tenía algo en contra mía. Voltee ligeramente para verla y sonreí, estaba tan concentrada y sumergida en el examen, típico, sabía perfectamente que las formulas y ecuaciones para ella no eran ningún problema; casi por inercia voltee a ver a Miroku y noté que también escribía sin parar, dirigí mi vista a Sango y la vi en la misma posición; gruñí por lo bajo, sip así era yo, el negreado de la clase, donde todos entendían menos yo. Me reprendí mentalmente, no dejaría que algo tan insignificante me derrotara, suspiré por enésima vez y dirigí mi vista al examen… 7:30… 7:50… 8:15… 8:30… Gruñí de nuevo luego del intento fallido por resolver esas incoherencias para mí, dirigí mi mirada hacia Totosai el cual me hizo una seña de que ya era hora de entregar el examen y solo pude musitar un: Estoy jodido.

- **Oh vamos Inuyasha ya deja de quejarte seguro no saliste tan mal.** – Me reprendió Kagome.

- **Kag, tu mejor que nadie sabes muy bien que la matemática no es mi fuerte y muy fácilmente me vuelvo un ocho.** – Bufé. Escuché una carcajada por parte de ella y sin poderlo evitar formé una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella era la única que me hacía sonreír así.

- **Nunca cambiarás Taisho.** – Murmuró y luego sentí como apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, y sólo la soledad del pasillo del instituto fue testigo de ése momento, que para ella era normal pero para mi era un martirio porque simplemente con su cercanía me volvía loco. – **Hoy es un día hermoso.** – Ante eso no pude evitar reír estruendosamente.

- **Kag, esta lloviendo.**

- **Jajá por eso mismo no todos los días llueve.** – Cuestionó con una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora ven porque la amo. – **Inuyasha vamos a mojarnos bajo la lluvia.**

- **¡Keh! Pescaremos un resfriado Kagome.** – Murmuré haciendo intencionalmente que en mi voz se notara un dejo de repulsión, supe que se había enfadado puesto que su rostro se contrajo levemente, me reí internamente adoraba verla así. Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato, el suficiente para luego agarrarla sorpresivamente y montarla sobre mi hombro cual saco de papas y llevarla directamente bajo la lluvia conmigo, a mi manera claro está.

- **¡Oye bájame desde esta posición no se puede apreciar para nada el momento!** – Se quejó aún en la posición anterior, la bajé inmediatamente.

- **¡Keh! Me dijiste que querías mojarte bajo la lluvia pero nunca me dijiste como.**

- **Pero tampoco te dije que quería que fuera así.**

- **A veces eres algo gruñona ¿Sabes?** – Sonreí para mis adentros, sabía perfectamente que con eso lograría enojarla.

- **Pues si tanto te molesta que sea así ¿Porque no te consigues a otra Kagome que sea menos gruñona?** – Dijo ya notablemente enojada, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

- **Ya no se consiguen, además no podría entretenerme por un rato, prefiero a las Kagomes gruñonas.** – Sabía que ya estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte.

- **Inuyasha… **- Me llamó en un tono casi gutural.

- **¿S-si?**

- **¡Eres un tonto!** – Gritó y luego se incorporó para marcharse, sonreí porque a veces era mas cabeza dura que yo, me desplacé con bastante agilidad y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, justo en ese momento me di cuenta realmente de que comenzaba a llover mas fuerte. - **¡Muévete!**

- **Hay que ver que a veces puedes llegar a ser bastante obstinada.**

- **¡Pues me enseñó el mejor!**

- **¡Feh! No dejaré que te vayas.**

- **¿Y quien te crees tu para hacer eso?** – Magulló arrugando levemente su entrecejo sabía que estaba enojada ya.

- **Pues tu mejor amigo, además soy mayor que tú deberías obedecerme.**

- **Pues estas loco, ahora ¡Quítate del medio! **

- **¿Y si no quiero?**

- **Pues sufrirás las consecuencias.** – Sentenció y se cruzó de brazos.

- **Ah ¿Si? ¿Y que harás? ¿Mandarme al suelo?** – Burlé.

- **No, simplemente te ignoraré.** – Se volteó dándome la espalda.

- **Y eso según tu es muy malo para mi.** – Reí internamente a veces parecía una niña pequeña, caminé un poco para poder quedar frente a ella.

- **Pues no puedes hacer nada sin mi ¿O si?** – Sonrió al ver mi cara algo desencajada, golpe bajo para mí.

- **¡Feh! Lo dices como si te necesitara todo el tiempo.** – Y así mismo era.

- **Taisho admítelo, sin mi estarías perdido.** – Rió ante su casi victoria.

- **¿Y que me dices de ti?** – Esta vez era yo el que sonreía al ver su cara sorprendida, había dado en el blanco. – **Sabes tan bien como yo que sin mí tampoco harías nada.**

- **¡Aja! Entonces si admites que sin mi no puedes hacer nada.** – Me callé ante eso. – **Y por supuesto que no, ¿Quién te necesita?** – Bufó fingiendo estar enojada, en un impulso la abracé obligándola a que su cabeza quedara recostada en mi pecho. – **¿I-Inuyasha?**

- **Pues yo si te necesito Kagome.** – Murmuré por lo bajo, casi en un susurro sabiendo que solo ella me escucharía, y la lluvia era el único testigo de este momento. Sonreí de medio lado al sentir como ella correspondía lentamente a mi abrazo, la lluvia no cesaba, pero me importaba un cacahuate, solo quería que supiera que era muy importante para mí, MUY importante, hasta tal punto de necesitarla y depender de ella. Ensanché una amplia sonrisa al notar como soltaba una de sus risas contagiosas, que para mi era música para mis oídos, ésta era una de las formas de reconciliarnos.

- **¡Ya cállate Miroku!** – Gruñí por las constantes preguntas de aquel hombre pervertido.

- **De acuerdo me callo, pero yo solo opino…** - Burló.

- **¡Nunca pedí tu opinión!**

- **Pero Inuyasha debes considerar la idea…**

- **¡Te dije que te callaras!**

- **¿Qué hacen chicos?** – Agregó Sango uniéndose a la conversación.

- **Sango como amiga de Kagome ¿Qué le regalarías?** – Preguntó Miroku siguiendo con el tema que discutíamos anteriormente. Gruñí ante eso.

- **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

- **Solo responde.** – Dijo Miroku.

- **Pues Kag no es una persona simple, pero tampoco extravagante, se podría decir que ella es algo sencilla.** – Sonreí ante eso Kagome era mucho mas que solo sencillez. – **No es difícil regalarle algo que le guste, puede ser un peluche, flores, chocolates, perfume… ¿Pero porque la pregunta?**

- **Inuyasha cree que no es buena idea regalarle un…** - Lo callé inmediatamente propinándole un golpe en la cabezota.

- **Simplemente quiero regalarle algo que lleve consigo todo el tiempo.** – Le cuestioné a Sango, y tirándole una mirada asesina al majarete que tenia de amigo.

- **¿Y a que se debe? Todavía no es su cumpleaños**. – Mencionó luego de darle una mirada de advertencia a Miroku.

- **Pues pronto se cumplirá tres años desde que nos conocimos y quisiera sorprenderla.**

- **Inuyasha se que le gustará…**

- **¡Maldición Miroku por enésima vez no le voy a regalar ropa interior!** – Exclamé ya enojado con el idiota antes mencionado el cual se gano otro golpe, esta vez propinado por Sango, justo en ese momento fue cuando verdaderamente comencé a notar la ausencia de mi azabache por lo que me dispuse a pregunta por ella. - **Oye Sango ¿Y Kag?**

- **Pues está en el ensayo ¿Por qué?** – Me levanté rápidamente y me dispuse a correr por los grandes pasillos. - **¿Oye a donde vas?** – Escuché a lo lejos pero le resté importancia, lo único que deseaba ahora era estar donde ella.

- **Esos dos, terminarán juntos.** – Musitó un Miroku luego de ver por donde se había ido su amigo.

- **Si, todavía no sé que espera Inuyasha que no se sincera con ella.** – Acompañó la castaña.

- **Debes entender Sanguito que a los hombres nos cuesta expresar algunas cosas.**

- **Pues a ti no parece costarte nada cortejar cuan mujer se te cruza.** – Bufó.

- **Bueno debo admitir que mi debilidad son las mujeres hermosas, no puedo evitar cortejarlas, sin embargo mantengo mi interés solo hacia una.** – Esto último lo musitó casi en un susurro, mirando a la castaña de reojo disimuladamente quien se mantenía ajena al comentario anterior mirando en dirección opuesta a él.

Corría por los largos e interminables pasillos del instituto, se me había pasado por completo que Kagome tenía ensayo con su obra, no era que siempre tuviera la necesidad de estar con ella (en parte si, pero éste era un caso totalmente distinto) sino que uno de los personajes principales de dicha obra era Koga Wolf, algo en ese sujeto no me encajaba para nada, odiaba de sobre manera la forma en como ese roñoso de baratija se acercaba a Kagome, no puedo evitar gruñir o hacer malas caras cuando de él se trata, y con lo distraída que puede llegar a ser Kag, pues es mi responsabilidad protegerla de cualquier lobo rabioso, que siquiera piense en intentar sobre pasarse con ella.

Llegué por fin al salón de ensayo, donde a simple vista se podía apreciar un fastuoso escenario, sonreí al verla sabía que amaba lo que hacía por eso ponía todo su empeño en meterse en el personaje, la obra que llevaban a cabo era Romeo y Julieta, y ella era Julieta Capuleto.

Sentí como toda mi cara se tensó y todo lo que pude hacer fue gruñir por lo bajo al ver salir a aquel lobo sarnoso acercándose de manera muy peligrosa a **MI** azabache, lo mataría; adivinen a ¿Quién interpretaba el idiota aquel? Sip a nada mas y nada menos que Romeo Montesco, ¿Ahora ven cual era la razón del porque tengo que estar pendiente de ella? De alguna manera ellos tenían que presenciar escenas de miradas de amor, palabras cursis, abrazos y toda esa porquería, pero aun así por más falso que fuera no había manera de controlar la sangre que se me hervía cada vez que aquel lobo pestilente se acercaba a ella. Gracias a Dios no había beso, luego de convencer a Kagome, amenazar con dejar sin descendientes a aquel enclenque si llegaba si quiera a acercársele demasiado, y jalarle las pelotas al director (al final logré usar argumentos juiciosos y terminé convenciéndolo, en otra palabras tuve que pagarle una suma de dinero) algo de lo cuál Kagome no está enterada.

Me detuve a detallarla esta vez muy meticulosamente, su uniforme estaba como siempre impecable, al igual que sus zapatos, sus largas y perfectas piernas níveas hacían contraste con aquella falda verde que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del muslo, su delgada cinturita, su larga y hermosa cabellera azabache que cubría gran parte de su espalda y terminaba en graciosos bucles en sus puntas, su delicado y fino rostro conformado por esos carnosos y hermosos labios rojos cual carmín, aquellas mejillas siempre rosáceas dándole un toque cándido y angelical y por ultimo aquellos hermosos luceros chocolates, que demostraban una infinita paz mezclados con ternura, inocencia, cariño, astucia y sobretodo amor, por eso yo la amaba, era un ángel que había caído del cielo, un ángel del cuál tenía que proteger de cualquier peligro, y bueno esta es mi realidad, ella es la razón por la cual intento ser una mejor persona cada día.

Todo comenzó hace casi 3 años, esa noche se cumplía un año desde la muerte de mi madre y todos los meses solía salir a un pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa, la extrañaba demasiado, esa noche era luna nueva y ninguna alma abundaba por los alrededores de aquel viejo bosque, por lo tanto me dispuse a ir con bastante calma hasta donde se encontraba aquel majestuoso e imponente árbol, Goshimboku. Aspiré aquel oxigeno tan lleno de vida que ofrecía sus densas y frondosas ramas, éste era el único sitio donde podía sentirme en paz, me sentía en casa, protegido de cualquier mal, muy parecido a la presencia que solía desprender mi madre, Izayoi. Me acerqué sin apuro alguno hasta una de sus raíces en la cual me apoye, suspiré, las cosas en la casa no estaban para nada bien, todo era total y completamente un caos desde que mi madre nos dejó, mi padre Inu No Taisho poco a poco comenzó a mostrarse mas indiferente y distante hasta tal punto de que ya no cruzábamos palabra alguna salvo cuando fuera necesario, solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando en aquella empresa de la cual él era el dueño la muy conocida "Shikon No Tama", nunca cuestioné el estilo de vida de mi padre ya que eso era algo que no me concernía y siendo sincero no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que el hiciese con ella, pero sabía que debajo de esa mascara de frialdad y dureza el sufría, y también sabía que aun teniendo todas las riquezas y el dinero que aquella compañía le podía otorgar jamás lograría obtener aquello que mas deseaba y había perdido. Por otro lado estaba mi medio hermano mayor Sesshomaru, entre nosotros siempre hubo una cierta rivalidad ya que no éramos hermanos de sangre completa y sabia a la perfección que él no era feliz conmigo cerca, era algo que muy fácilmente se podría sentir en el aire y tampoco se esforzaba por ocultarlo, luego de lo de mi madre, comenzaba a buscarme pelea cada vez que podía y al final resultaba sacándome en cara que yo era un error que mis padres nunca tuvieron la delicadeza de corregir, el y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien ya que existen muchas diferencia que nos separan por lo tanto no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto y lo acepto ya que por algo pasan cosas así, pero jamás permití que eso me afectara ya que sabia perfectamente que esas son cosas que pasan porque la vida es así y tu decides hacer el cambio, en mi caso yo decidí aprender. Lo que me preocupaba era que ya sentía que no encajaba en esa casa.

Me exalté de repente al sentir un suspiro retumbar alrededor del árbol, contuve la respiración casi por inercia y luego escuché un susurro casi inaudible e inentendible para mi debido a la lejanía en la que me encontraba de ese sonido, me paré muy sigilosamente dispuesto a rodear el árbol para encontrar la causa de aquel sonido y al girar pude divisar un cuerpo apoyado en otra de las raíces del Goshimboku, era una muchacha, me impresioné ante la belleza que desprendía aquella joven parecía un ángel, sus párpados estaban cerrados, su pecho se movía pausado y tenuemente y su respiración era armonizada dando a entender que se encontraba sumergida en un profundo sueño. Me quedé contemplándola, ¿Qué hacía una joven como ella a estas hora y en un lugar como éste? Y más aún… sola. Quise ocultarme al ver como se movía ligeramente y comenzaba a estrujarse sus ojos, pero mis piernas no me respondieron, esperé hasta que abriera sus ojos completamente y fue ahí cuando sentí el pinchazo de esas malditas flechas de Cupido, gruñí un poco, eso tenia que ser una broma no podía volver a caer en el mismo hoyo que había caído anteriormente o como también dicen "No podía volver a tropezar con la misma piedra", carraspee sin disimulo ya que me exasperaba y me ponía nervioso la belleza de esa muchacha quien por su parte no había reaccionado al verme, al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar fui yo quien inició la charla…

*FLASH BACK*

- **Y tu… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?**

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
